


Sleep

by lalelulelo09



Category: DIA (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 14:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12655482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalelulelo09/pseuds/lalelulelo09
Summary: “Do you actually… not like sleeping with me?”





	Sleep

Loud laughter coming from the living room startling Heehyun from her sleep. With a grumble, she checked her phone. It’s almost midnight and looks like her members still full with energies at the living room, probably watching comedy show. Heehyun must be falling asleep in the middle of reading the novel on her hand.

She opened the chat application on her phone and started typing.

 

Heehyun: guys, please lower your voice… I’m trying to sleep here

Jenny: sorry, unnie!

Jueun: I thought you already asleep?

Heehyun: yes, and you guys just woke me up

Eunice: yeah, I wanted to sleep too. Why are you guys still watching TV till now?

Jueun: why are you two already went to sleep? It’s only midnight

Eunchae: old people

Heehyun: Kwon Chaewon.

Eunice: I didn’t raise this kid to be so disrespectful like this…

Eunjin: kiddo, you are dead LOL

Eunchae: no no no unnies, you guys are still young and pretty and beautiful

Eunchae: I love unnies so much

Eunchae: good night and have a nice dream!

Heehyun: yes I’m trying to sleep

Heehyun: and Lee Jueun, YOU are supposed to get the kids to sleep!

Jueun: I’m not their babysitter, Heehyunnie

Jueun: they all are grown up kids I don’t have to tell them when to sleep

Jueun: they can sleep whenever they want

Heehyun: we have things to do early in the morning tomorrow

Heehyun: YOU ALL! GO TO SLEEP NOW!

Heehyun: Yes, including you, Jueun-ssi

Jueun: tsk. Fine.

Eunchae: :(

Jenny: :(

Eunjin: :(

Eunice: lol

Eunice: yes, turn off the TV and sleep, kids

Eunice: why do you all still have so much energies after all events we got to do today

Eunjin: because we are all still young and fresh, unnie :D

Heehyun: Ahn Eunjin.

Eunjin: nvm. Love you unnies!

Jenny: good night, guys!

Eunchae: gud bam bam bam bam bam bam bam gud bam bam bam bam bam ~

Heehyun: -_-

 

Heehyun put her phone beside her pillow as she listened her members outside turning off the TV and doing something else before entering their room. It’s happening all the time, her members actually such a noisy kids at the dorm. She sighed in relieve when the silence filled the dorm. Finally.

(There’s noise from Yebin Jenny Eunchae Somyi bedroom but Heehyun’s too tired to deal with them now.)

Heehyun turned around and hug her pillow as she trying to go back to her sleep.

After a while, Heehyun frowned when she realized she _can’t_ go back to sleep. She changed her position a few times but it’s like her body, despite being so tired, refused to sleep.

She sighed in frustration.

“Now what?”

She decided with playing her phone. Maybe if her eyes too tired, she could go back to sleep. She checked her DIA official twitter and her personal IG. Sometimes she laughed at tweets from AID. Well, she can’t really understand what they said but it still funny. And she’s always grateful and happy to see a lot of supports for their group.

It’s been 2 years, too much things happened in 2 years and she’s happy they’ve come so far. Not really popular but she’s happy enough to hear the cheers every time they’re on stage, or if someone recognized her in the street.

After a few minutes scrolling her IG, Heehyun just realized that Chaeyeon is still not going back to their room, as she checked her bunk. She frowned as she remembered the younger girl didn’t join their conversation on the group chat earlier.

They had group schedules today but Chaeyeon had to leave again as she has another solo schedules. Heehyun remembered all their schedules perfectly and Chaeyeon should’ve arrived at the dorm by now.

She opened her personal chatroom with Chaeyeon.

 

Heehyun: Chaeyeonnie? Where are you? Are you still outside?

Heehyun: Yah Jung Chaeyeon

Heehyun: Chaeyeon-ah, please answer me

 

A few minutes later and Chaeyeon still didn’t reply nor read her chat. Her worries arise. She decided to go out of her room.

The first thing she saw was Chaeyeon laying on the couch in the living room, hugging one of the pillow in the couch. Heehyun raised an eyebrow, why is she sleeping on the couch?

She approached the girl in the couch, attempt to wake her up.

“I won’t wake her up if I were you.”

Heehyun turned to see Jueun who’s standing in front of the bathroom door.

“What do you mind?”

“She just arrived an hour ago. Falling asleep as soon as she laid on the couch,” said Jueun. “She must be really tired.”

“You didn’t tell her to go to her room?”

“Before I manage to talk to her, she already asleep, Heehyun-ah,” Jueun said with an eye rolls. “This is like the third time I found her sleeping on the couch, you know.”

“She’s been sleeping on the couch?”

Jueun stared at Heehyun, as if saying _‘Ki Heehyun, you are her roommate and you didn’t know?’_

Heehyun cleared her throat in embarrassment. “I always sleep before her and she always wake up first before me, okay?”

All thanks to Chaeyeon’s solo schedules.

Jueun just shrugged. “Well okay. You should talk to her about it later, but I do think we should just let her sleep. She didn’t even awake when Chaewon literally laughed beside her.”

Heehyun nodded as Jueun entering her own bedroom. She looked back at the girl who still sleeping peacefully on the couch. Heehyun almost can heard Chaeyeon snoring.

“So you’ve been sleeping on the couch all this time? I don’t know… Why are you even sleeping on the couch when you have your own bedroom?” she asked at the sleeping figure, who obviously didn’t hear her question. As Jueun said, Chaeyeon must be so tired.

Chaeyeon tried to move a bit, and Heehyun can see the maknae didn’t really comfortable in her sleep.

So Heehyun slowly lifted the younger girl up from the couch, her hands on Chaeyeon’s neck and knee and Chaeyeon unconsciously leaning on Heehyun’s chest. The leader carefully carrying the girl to their room, but as she expected, Chaeyeon still in deep slumber when she put the girl in her bed.

“Are you too tired to even walk to our room? You shouldn’t sleep on the couch, your back will hurt in the morning…”

Her hands stroking the visual’s silky hair.

“Do you actually… not like sleeping with me?” Her voice wavered from the sudden sadness. Her brain starting to think of every reason behind Chaeyeon’s act

A soft snore from Chaeyeon answered her question.

Heehyun shook her head, trying not to think too much about it as she laid beside Chaeyeon, listening to the girl’s soft snore and finally sleepiness get her back to the dreamland.

***

A sound of buzz disturbing Heehyun’s sleep, made her frowned. With her eyes closed, her hand roaming around her pillow to search her phone that she believes the source of the annoying vibration.

A hand stopping her movement, Heehyun frowned as she opened her eyes.

She gasped out loud when she saw Chaeyeon literally on top of her.

The younger girl whined at the noise. “Unnie… Quiet, please, I’m still sleepy…” Chaeyeon said as she hugged Heehyun tighter. The older girl automatically wrapped the girl protectively in her waist, but since when Chaeyeon hugging her in sleep?

“I don’t know, you are just so warm so I feel like hugging you, unnie,” said Chaeyeon as she leaned closer to the surprised Heehyun.

“Did I say it out loud?” she asked dumbfounded.

Chaeyeon giggled ~~and it melted Heehyun’s heart~~ before nodding in Heehyun’s shoulder.

They stayed in their position for another 5 minutes before the alarm on Heehyun’s phone started vibrating again.

Chaeyeon whined again.

Heehyun chuckled. “We have to wake up, Chaeyeon-ah.”

The younger girl didn’t say anything but hugged Heehyun any tighter, if it even more possible.

“Chaeyeon-ah…”

“Do I really have to…?”

The cute pleading actually broke Heehyun’s heart. She knows Chaeyeon was so tired last night. But sadly they really have to wake up.

“Fine, you can sleep 30 more minutes. I’ll go wake the others and get them ready before you, okay?” Heehyun said after she checked her phone.

To her surprise, Chaeyeon kissed her cheek. “Thank you unnie, I love you,” she said with a grin before turning her back from Heehyun and continue her sleep, leaving the older girl all speechless.

Heehyun shook her head, she can’t resist the urge to kiss Chaeyeon’s side head.

She left her room to wake the members.

“Guys, wake up.”

She knocked on Eunice’s room, and answered by a “yeah yeah, I’m awake” from the oldest member and a grumble from Jueun and Eunjin room.

She had a bit hard time to wake the remaining members.

“This is what you got for sleeping late,” she sighed as Eunchae stubbornly refused to leave her bed. “Kwon Chaewon. You gotta wake up now.”

The girl still hugging her pillow tight, and Heehyun started feeling headache.

Jenny appeared from the bathroom. “Unnie, I’ll wake her up. You can washing up first,”

Heehyun nodded. She left their bedroom and grabbed her towel. In the kitchen, she heard Eunice and Jueun preparing for breakfast.

After she finished shower, Heehyun went back to her room. Chaeyeon still sleeping on the bed, facing the wall beside her. Heehyun sighed. If she could, she wouldn’t wake Chaeyeon up and let her sleep as much as she wants, but as usual their schedules won’t let her.

Heehyun let Chaeyeon sleeps a few more minutes as she takes time to choose her clothes and put her make up lightly. A knock from Jueun telling her that breakfast is ready and that everyone’s already taking a bath.

Heehyun didn’t have any reason to prolong the Chaeyeon’s sleep as she regretfully approaching the sleeping girl in her bed.

“Chaeyeon-ah, wake up. Come on. You are the last to use the bathroom,” she said softly.

Chaeyeon lets out a cute whine. Heehyun can only watch in amusement when the visual turning around and ends up hugging Heehyun’s waist.

“Do I really have to wake up?”

“Yes, you do,” Heehyun chuckled. She kissed the crown of Chaeyeon’s head. “Come on, manager oppa will be here in 30 minutes.”

Chaeyeon huffed and slowly sat up in the bed, but her eyes still closed as she leaned closer to Heehyun. Heehyun hugged the girl to prevent her to go back lying on the bed as Chaeyeon ended up resting her head in Heehyun’s chest.

Heehyun giggled. “Yah, Chaeyeon-ah, you have to wake now. Please?” She said as her hand gently stroking the younger girl’s hair.

Chaeyeon mumbled to her chest. “I’m still tired…”

“I know but-”

“I can’t stand up, unnie. How about you carry me to the bathroom and wash me?”

Heehyun freezed in her position. She swear she can feel Chaeyeon smirking in her chest.

“I’m already taking my shower, and the members too,” Heehyun cleared her throat, trying to not think of whatever Chaeyeon attempted to do. “I know you are fully awake now. Can you shower now, please?”

She’s sure the girl in her arms just all sleepy and tired a moment ago so Heehyun can’t believe when Chaeyeon looked up at her with smirk and _lust_ in her eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to shower with me, unnie…?”

_God._

It took a lot of self-control for Heehyun to not pounce to the younger girl right away. The sudden knock on the door startling her.

“Heehyun, Chaeyeonnie, manager said he will arrive in an hour, he said the van needs to be checked.” They heard Eunice said from behind the door. A happy yell from Eunchae can be heard too from the living room. “You still have time, but please come faster. Eunjin and Jenny about to eat all the foods.”

“Okay, unnie.”

Heehyun sighed in relieved, they still have time then. She looked back at Chaeyeon. “So… Are you going to back sleep? There’s still time if you want.”

She yelped when Chaeyeon just jumped to her lap and hugging her neck, her legs wrapping around Heehyun’s waist as the older girl automatically held her body.

“C-Chae-”

Heehyun felt like her heart gonna stop anytime soon when Chaeyeon leaned closer to her.

“Sleep? No, I don’t want to go back to sleep…” Heehyun can’t breathe when Chaeyeon whispered _sexily_ in her ears. “Why would I go back to sleep when I can spend my time with you, unnie…?”

Heehyun can’t help but let out another yelp when Chaeyeon attacked her neck with kiss.

“Chaeyeon, stop–I already showered and–”

“You can take another shower with me, unnie,” said Chaeyeon in between her kiss to Heehyun’s jaw.

The older girl closed her eyes as Chaeyeon’s lips finally met her own lips. She unconsciously opened her mouth and letting Chaeyeon’s tongue exploring the inside of her mouth. She can’t stop a moan coming out when their tongues met deliciously.

_Fuck it._

With their faces still sticking to each other, Heehyun moved to change their position. In a moment, she’s on top Chaeyeon now, her hands busy roaming around the younger’s body.

Chaeyeon moaned to her mouth when Heehyun’s hand slipped inside her shirt and in contact with her skin.

Heehyun regretfully left Chaeyeon’s lips in needs of oxygen, but the fair skin in Chaeyeon’s neck is too much for her to resist. Her mouth moved to the maknae’s delicate jaw, kissing and licking and sucking the delicate, sweet skin.

Chaeyeon unconsciously tilting her head, giving her neck to Heehyun who obviously won’t resist the invitation.

Her skin was so sweet, always so sweet and Heehyun didn’t have control of her body’s movement anymore with Chaeyeon panting and breathless under her touches, urging her to do anything to please the younger girl.

Slowly, as if she touching the most precious treasure in the world, her tongue finally in contact with her neck. Heehyun devoured every single touch with Chaeyeon’s skin, and of course she won’t stop on her neck only.

Chaeyeon’s moans filled the room as her grip around Heehyun’s head becomes tighter when the older girl busy sucking her collarbone.

“U-unnie,” she struggled to speak, ~~regretfully~~ trying to hold back her leader’s action, “D-don’t leave mark…”

Heehyun stopped her action right away. Chaeyeon watched in amuse as the older girl seemed finally back to her sense after the sudden make out session.

Heehyun huffed, she laying her head on Chaeyeon’s chest.

“This is your fault, Jung.”

The latter just laughed. “That’s a really _nice_ way to wake up, unnie.”

“We can’t do that every morning. We will be late every day.”

“As I said, we can continue in the shower and–”

“Chaeyeon, stop.”

Chaeyeon lets out another laugh as she saw Heehyun’s face. She reached out and kiss the leader.

“Good morning, unnie,” she grinned.

Heehyun felt her heart just melted again at the cute sight. “Yeah, good morning.”

They stay for a few minutes, just staring to each other, feeling warm and happy to be with each other’s arms, before Heehyun frowned.

Chaeyeo raised her eyebrows. “What’s wrong?”

“Why did you sleep on the couch?”

“Huh?”

“Jueun said you’ve been sleeping on the couch lately. Why? You have you own bed here,” Heehyun asked, still frowning. “You will get your back in pain and stiff body if you sleep on the couch and-”

Chaeyeon stopped her rambling with another kiss.

“I have my reason, unnie.”

“What is it?” Heehyun can’t help but asked. She remembered her worries last night. “Do you actually not like sleeping with me? Do you… Do you really hate it to be my roommate?”

Another kiss from Chaeyeon stopping her again.

“I just spent a definitely _good_ time with you, unnie, how can you think I don’t like being your roommate?” Chaeyeon asked innocently, grinned when she saw a blush appeared in Heehyun’s cheeks. “It’s just that… I’m afraid I’ll wake you up, unnie,” Chaeyeon said softly.

Heehyun raised her eyebrows in confused. “What do you mean?”

“You are a light-sleeper, you’ll awake even with soft noise,” Chaeyeon explained as her hand playing with Heehyun’s hair. “If I came to our room when you sleep, you’ll awake because of me… and I don’t want to disturb your sleep. You need it these days.”

It’s true. Preparing for the comeback always tiring and took all their time, especially Heehyun. Chaeyeon can see her leader basically ready to sleep whenever they have free time, which is rarely they got these days.

To her surprise, Heehyun poked her forehead.

“Ow! Unnie!”

“Stupid,” Heehyun said before giving a light kiss on Chaeyeon’s lips, making the younger girls confused.

“What-”

“You need the sleep more than me, you stupid kind-hearted kid,” Heehyun sighed. Her eyes gently stared to the girl before her. “You still have a lot of schedules than any of us. You should take care of your body and sleeping on the couch will make you sick. Why don’t you think about it?”

They shared another kiss before Heehyun continues her talking. “I prefer wake up in the middle of my sleep and knowing you come back safely than having you sleeping on the couch… Please don’t do that again, okay?”

Chaeyeon felt like her heart almost burst with the softness from Heehyun’s voice and stare to her. She smiled at the older girl.

“I just don’t want to wake you up, unnie…”

“Jung Chaeyeon, didn’t you hear what I just said?”

Chaeyeon giggled. “Okay, I promise I won’t sleep on the couch anymore.”

Heehyun smiled fondly at her before kiss her again.

“-only if I got a hot making out session every morning, unnie.”

She laughed when Heehyun blushed again.

It’s rare for them to go all sweet and caring on camera but Chaeyeon didn’t complain. It’s enough for her to feel Heehyun’s love inside their bedroom.

A sudden _loud_ knocks on the door startling the two.

“Guys, you only have like 30 minutes before the manager come. I know Chaeyeon hasn’t take her shower yet, so please stop whatever you guys doing and come out from your room,” Eunice said from behind the door. For some reason, Heehyun feels the oldest member just rolling eyes at them.

“Yeah, yeah, we heard you,” Heehyun answered before looking at Chaeyeon again, who pouted at her. “You really have to take a bath now, Chae. Come on,” Heehyun said as she get off from Chaeyeon and pull her to stand up.

The latter hugged her neck again.

“Are you sure you don’t want to shower with me, unnie?” she said with smirk,

Heehyun shook her head, giggled at the younger girl. “No… Not now, okay? We’ll find another time but obviously not now.” She pecked Chaeyeon’s lips. “Now you really have to shower and get ready before Oppa come, okay?”

It took a few more minutes to persuade Chaeyeon to leave the room, as the younger didn’t stop trying to kiss Heehyun. Her pout still on her face when she finally left the room.

Heehyun sighed in relieve when Chaeyeon entered the bathroom.

“God, that kid…” It’s always hard to reject Chaeyeon’s attempt. She shook her head when she remembered Chaeyeon’s reason to sleep on the couch.

“You’ve been sleeping the couch for me, huh? You are too kind, Chaeyeon-ah…”

It’s her fault for not noticing Chaeyeon has been sleeping on the couch. Chaeyeon always too kind, always taking care of the other first before herself and it supposed to Heehyun’s job to take care of Chaeyeon.

She promise to be better in taking care the maknae.

A grin from Jueun welcoming her when she joined her in the kitchen.

“Have a good morning?”

“Yeah,” Heehyun can’t help but smiled. “A really _good_ morning.”


End file.
